Pony
by migrated-pineapple
Summary: Hinata's out training in the rain, Neji is sent to find her, not that he minds of course...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Hinata and Neji would have kissed already, Sakura would be dead, and Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke would be in a foursome! Anyways, review! This didn't take too long; I did it while my internet was down. Yes, it implies incest, I'm sorry, don't read if you don't like.

Who wants to be a knight when you could be the pony?

The porcelain-doll like girl shivered as the cold rain fell down on her beat up, exhausted body. She placed her hands together, using a special jutsu Tsunade taught her, which made her charka heat up, causing the heat to flow through-out her body. It was a rather useful technique, especially when you where always training, like she was. The dark-haired teen started beating against the post again, trying to get the most out of the terribly soggy day. It had been about two and a half years since he had left, without looking back or without a good-bye. But she had watched him; she had watched his back, his blonde hair. That was her last sighting of him.

She had worked hard every single day since he had left. She wanted him to notice a BIG improvement in her once he had returned home. Maybe then he would admire her hard work, maybe admire her, maybe love her? She smiled at the thought, and knew the jutsu wasn't the one making her feel warm inside anymore. No, it was her deepest, darkest, yet not so much secret. She was in love with Naruto. Uzumaki Hinata, it was cute, right?

Neji walked through the rain, turning his head this way and that, looking for any sign of his cousin. He held the large black umbrella over his head, not in the mood to get wet. He knew that Hinata would be training, and he also knew would most likely have to lug a wet Hinata home with him. Not that he minded, of course. He just didn't know why she couldn't train _indoors_ when it was raining, it may improve her health, and then she wouldn't have to stay inside and miss training all the time because she was sick.

He couldn't almost contain the smile. He was _so_ happy she had dedicated herself to becoming stronger. She hadn't only become stronger physically, but mentally too. Even though she was still shy around people she didn't know very well, she was way more relaxed with people she knew. She hardly ever stuttered, except when you got on the topic of Naruto. He felt his lips turn down. Where was he, anyways?

He sighed as he spotted the slumped figure against a training post near the little river. It was the farthest away from the Hyuuga compound, yet she still insisted…

Neji released the byakuugan, walking through the thoroughly damped grass. He knew she wouldn't turn around at the sloshing sound, she knew it was him. What he didn't know was that she was smiling.

"Hinata-sama?" He held the umbrella above them, looking down at her. She looked up with glazed eyes. His eyes widened as he saw her puffy cheeks and her red nose. She had been sneezing and coughing, again. He closed his eyes, sighed, and held out his hand. She smiled, gingerly taking it. He pulled the soaking girl to her feet.

"Arigato, Neji." She tried her best not to lean against him, but almost fell over sneezing. He grabbed his arm.

"If I piggyback you, can you hold the umbrella?" He asked, looking down at her, his features soft and tender. She nodded smiling just as tenderly, not at all blushing as he handed her the umbrella, and knelt down beside her.

_Flashback!_

"_Hey 'Nata-sama, you should let me carry you, your ankle could be twisted." The four year old attentively told his younger cousin. She blushed, shaking her head. He sighed, smiling down at the smaller child. He knelt down, laughing as her eyes widened, blushing increased. "Come on, you'll be the princess, I'll be the horse!" She laughed, climbing onto his back. He had then pretended to gallop across the yard to where the Hyuuga nurse was. She had laughed and giggled, telling him to go faster, and clutching his shirt, had placed her head between his shoulders, smiling whole-heartedly. This had brought a smile to the older twin brothers, who where the children's fathers. _

_Flashback end. _

Hinata held the umbrella firmly. Letting it rest between Neji's shoulder blades, knowing that she would be too exhausted to hold it up on her own. She smiled fondly at the memory, and nestled her head behind Neji's, not realizing that the umbrella had slipped from her grip, falling to the ground. The older Hyuuga sighed, feeling the rain hitting his dark, long hair. Yet he smiled, he giggling and laughing ringing through his head. Naruto could be gone forever if it would please him. He had Hinata, and she had him, how ever long it took her to realize that.

END!!!

So how was it? I thought it was cute! I might write a second part, with Naruto coming back and stuff. But it kinda depends if you guys wanna hear it…so let me know!! Also, if there are spelling mistakes, let me know!!

Migrated-pineapple.


End file.
